The Midnight Adventure
by Kittyfan12
Summary: Something is happening! All of the Hyperforce members are disapearing! All except two. Can you guess who? Pleasee no flames CHAPTER 4 IS UP!SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. COMPLETE!
1. Midnight

Me: Hey! Sup?

Nova: Oh great, it's you.

Me: don't worry. In this one, you're not my main target. You're still a target, but not the main one.

Nova: Great at least I'm not the main target. I'm not gonna be tortured am I?

Me: No, not this time. Maybe next time.

Nova: How about not at all for the rest of time!?

Me: Nah!

I NO OWN THE HYPERFORCE

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

It was midnight and everyone in Shugazoom was asleep. Everyone except for the Hyperforce, who was up doing the usual things they did. Everyone was begging to stay up for as long as they could. Antauri had, obviously, rejected, but then he finally gave in and said he would stay up to make sure everything would stay in order.

"Ya know something; it's kinda creepy staying up this late while everyone else is asleep. It's so quiet." Otto said suddenly.

Sprx was thinking the exact same thing, but he wasn't going to say that out loud.

"Nah, it's not that creepy. Actually, it's not creepy at all." Sprx said.

"**BOO!**" Nova cried out when she jumped up behind Sprx.

"Ahhhh!" HE yelled.

Nova laughed at Sprx.

"You didn't scare me" he said, trying to look like he was the bravest of them all.

"Oh don't worry, before the night is over, I will scare you so bad, you'll be crying for your mommy." Nova shot back

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012

Me: So, how did you like it? I think I did pretty well myself.

Nova: Yeah! I like this story so far. I think I'm going to have a lot of fun

Both: Please READ AND REVIEW!


	2. A Game, A Voice, and A Disappearence

Me: (singing to 'She thinks my Tractor's Sexy')

Nova: Don't you have a story to write

Me: Oh yeah. Fun sucker!

Nova: Just start the story!

Me: Alright already. As long as you do the disclaimer

Nova: Fine. Kittyfan12 does not own the hyperforce. The only thing she does actually own is this plot and the poems.

Me: On with the Show!

_**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**_

It was 12:30 and everyone was bored, except Antauri who is always happy to meditate.

"I'm bored!" yelled Otto.

"Well what do you think we should do?" asked Nova

"Let's play hide and seek!" Otto suggested excitedly.

"Ok. Let's do it." said Chiro, who was getting bored of playing video games.

Everyone looked at Gibson and Antauri to see if it was fine with them (ever notice that happens a lot). Gibson and Antauri looked at each other.

"Well…I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Just be careful not to break anything" Gibson replied to their stares.

"Yay!" Otto cheered. "Antauri will be it first!"

Antauri didn't argue because he didn't really feel like hiding anyway. He started to count and everybody went to hide.

Gibson went to hide in Otto's workshop. He hid in the closet where a whole bunch of tools that Otto uses to make new inventions were on the wall.

**HRDKFDHGEDIKDHSFJEKUHGFJKGHJGKFHGKJSEFGJKHDFKGJFKGKJ**

Sprx hid in the Nova's room. He tripped and fell on her bed. His head hit the pillow, but there was something strange about this pillow. It was hard. Sprx lifted the pillow and there was a book under it. The book was red with the word 'Diary' written in big yellow letters on the cover.

"This might come in handy for black mail later" said the red monkey

He put the diary in that place that cartoons put stuff that looks like they put it behind their backs but it's like a pocket so they can get it back later. Then he hid under her bed.

**LDJLDFGDLJFHLDFNGJVLJDFHNLDJNGLKDJNHLGNDLJFGLDNJLGBNH**

Nova hid in Otto's room. She went to a closet and opened the door but was avalanched on by a whole lot of gadgets. Nova crawled out from the huge pile and picked up a machine that looked like a weird ray gun of some sort. There was a tag on it that said '_Inviso-ray'_.

"Cool!" Nova said.

Then she got a brilliant idea. She picked up the gun and shot herself. Nova instantly disappeared. She was going to scare Sprx to death with this thing.

**DFJHKDJFGHDZJVHDIGHVDDHVDJHDVBGDJGHDJGDHKJDBHDKJNGDJ**

Otto hid in the kitchen. He looked around for a place to hide.

"There's a place!" he exclaimed quietly.

Otto ran to the cabinets under the sink.

"_Hmmm…cozy"_ he thought.

**FJKFHDKJCNJKHCFKFCNHJFKFCHJFKFJFCJFCHDFKFCHFCKFHFKFJH**

Chiro went to the Training room. He figured no one would look for him in there.

**JFCKCUHJDCKDCHFIDHCFKFCHFKIFCJHUFJFJFJFKFNCVJHFKFNFKFH**

"…48…49…50!" Anatuari finished counting. He stated his search in Sprx's room. He checked everywhere except under Sprx's bed. He really didn't want to check, but did it anyway. When he got on his hands and knees, he found: a magazine, magnet polisher, chocolate, a rat (Me: Ewwww!), a book with the title "How to Get a Girl", some cheese (Me: Is it just me or does he have too much stuff under his bed), and a box. Antauri left the room shuddering at what he had found under the bed, and he vowed to never go under that bed again.

**JUFKDFUYHDFKFDHDCKIDCHFCKFVHDCKFCBHCVKDTDKJSHAWSKXC**

Nova was walking down the hall to look for Sprx so she could scare him.

"_If I were Sprx, where would I hide?_" she thought to herself.

"My room…er Nova's room…er whatever." She answered herself

Nova walked to her room and opened the door to find Sprx hiding under her bed. He wasn't hiding very well because she could see his tail sticking out from under the bed. She pulled his tail and dragged him from under her bed.

Sprx thought it was Antauri.

"Aww man, I thought I had a good hiding place." He said as he got up.

He turned around to see that nobody was there.

"Hmm, that was weird. Maybe he just left in a hurry to go find the others." He said to himself."

Nova walked up behind him and whispered in his ear in a very creepy way, "Get out."

Sprx jumped and turned around only to see nothing.

"Must be my imagination" he said, trying to calm himself

Nova came behind him again and whispered, "It's not your imagination. I want you out."

Sprx screamed and ran out of the room. Nova fell over on her back and laughed.

**FKHSDFGFHDSGFHIDFGHKDFGHIKDFHGKDJFGJDFGKHDFIUDHFGKDF**

Antauri had already checked the kitchen and hadn't found anything there because he didn't think to check the cabinet under the sink. He decided to check Nova's room. As he walked to the door, he heard Sprx scream. Sprx ran right into Antauri and they fell to the ground.

"Sprx, please explain what you're doing. The object of the game is to not get found."

"Nova's room is haunted! There's a ghost in there and it told me to get out, so I did."

"A ghost?" Antauri gave Sprx an 'Are you crazy' look.

"I'm serious! Go look."

Antauri went into Nova's room with Sprx following. They looked around the room, but saw nothing. Antauri sensed something in the air…or was it some_one_?

"Nova, I know you're here." He said

"Awww man. How'd you know" came a voice from nowhere

"I can sense you."

Sprx was still standing behind Antauri.

"You mean Nova's behind all this."

Antauri nodded.

"Nova where are you!" Sprx yelled angrily.

"She is invisible, somehow. Nova, how did you become invisible?" Antauri asked

"I found some weird ray-gun in Otto's room" Nova replied.

She stated to reappear.

"The effects must be temporary. Well, since I have found you two, I will go find the others while you both go to the main room." Antauri ordered.

(A/N: I'm just gonna tell you what happens instead of going trough all the trouble of typing it.)

Antauri went to search for the others while Sprx and Nova went to the main room. Antauri checked in Otto's workshop. He found Gibson and sent him to the main room with the others. Then he decided to check in the last place he would expect to find Chiro…the training room. Not to his surprise he found Chiro there. They went to the main room to join the others.

"Has anyone seen Otto? I've looked for him everywhere and have yet to find him." asked Antauri.

"Wow, he has to be hiding really well for you not to find him" said Chiro.

Suddenly, there was a thump heard. It was coming from the kitchen. They all moved cautiously to find out what was making the noise.

"Maybe we should just let it thump. I mean it's just a thump, not like some monster is in there waiting to eat us." Sprx said

"What wrong? Are you_ scared_?" Nova said in a mocking voice.

"No, I just think that whatever is making that noise wants to be alone." He replied

Nova smirked as they got closer to the noise. It was coming from the cabinet under the sink. Nova went up to the door of the cabinet and opened it slowly. Just then Otto came crashing out.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Sprx

"Sprx, shut up! It's only Otto!" Nova yelled

Sprx looked dumbfounded." I knew that"

They all went to the main room.

"So what were you doing in the cabinet anyway?" Chiro asked

"I was hiding, but then I heard you Antauri ask where I was. I tried to get out to let you guys know where I was, but the door was stuck." Otto said blushing.

"So who is it now?" Gibson asked

Suddenly, the lights began to flicker. A voice began to fill the Super Robot.

"Hello, Hyperforce." said the voice. It was like those creepy voices in the movies, only this voice was female.

"Who are you!" yelled Chiro.

"I have a prophesy for you" said the voice, ignoring the question.

"_Five little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One fell of and bumped her head_

_She tried to scream_

_But was hit by a beam_

_As she was dragged off and nothing was said_"

The voice stopped. The monkey team just stood there.

"Ok Nova, this isn't funny." Sprx said.

"Sprx, that wasn't me. I'm standing right next to you." Nova replied

"What do you think the voice meant by the poem?" asked Gibson

"I'm not sure, but I think she meant that someone is going to be taken away, but who?"

"It says it in the poem. The voice talked about a female screaming and being dragged off." replied Antauri. "So I believe that Nova is the voices victim.

Suddenly a black energy portal was in the wall and a black energy hand come out and grabbed Nova. Nova tried to squirm out of the hands grasp, but it was too strong. She screamed, but a green beam hit her in the head and she passed out. The others attacked the hand, but nothing worked. Nova was carried into the portal and the portal closed.

Nova was gone.

_**123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432123456789098765432**_

Me: What will happen to Nova? What will happen to Sprx now that Nova, his one true love is gone? What will the others do in reaction to this? Why am I asking you all of these questions when I'm the one writing the story? Do I really have that little of a social life? Well I don't know about the other questions, but I do know the answer to the last question. Yes.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


	3. 2 More Gone

Me: Hi! Nova can't do the disclaimer this time. She's kinda…busy at the moment. So I will have Antauri do it.

Antauri: Kittyfan12 does not own the monkey team. She does however own the poems and the story plot.

Me: On with the show!!!

_**OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**_

Sprx ran to the place in the wall where Nova disappeared.

"No!" he yelled as he banged on the wall. "Bring her back!"

"What do we do now?" asked Chiro

"I suppose we wait for the next message and try to figure out who is next. After we figure it out we try to stop it by any means necessary." answered Antauri.

Antauri started to meditate as the others sat there in boredom.

The voice came back on fifteen minutes later. "Hello Hyperforce. Oh, what happened to the yellow one? Now I remember, I took her! Muahahahaha! Anyway, here's the next part of the prophesy:

"_Four little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One fell off and bumped his head_

_Blue lightning flashed before his eyes_

_As he realized he'd no longer be alive_

_And let me tell you, he did not survive_"

The voice stopped.

"So who's the next victim?" Otto asked

"I believe Gibson is next." Antauri answered

"What!? Me? How do you know?" asked Gibson

"The third verse. It said _blue _lightning flashed before his eyes."

"Oh" Gibson said.

Just then, lightning flashed through the night sky. The others got ready for something to happen. Gibson was in the middle of a circle of his friends. They were facing the outside of the circle. A dark energy hand came out of the ceiling and grabbed Gibson. He would have screamed, but the hand wrapped itself around his mouth. Antauri sensed something, and looked behind him. He saw the hand taking Gibson.

"Gibson!" he yelled

The others turned around to see Gibson halfway through the ceiling. They were too late. Gibson was gone.

**GETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGETOUTGE**

"I can't believe it, brain strain's gone" Sprx said in disbelief

"We have to do something before she, whoever _she_ is, gets us." said Chiro

"But what can we do? She's predicting the future." Sprx asked

"We should listen to the message, find out who is going to disappear and how, then try to avoid it happening." Antauri suggested

"It's the best we got so lets try it." Said Sprx

As if on cue, the voice came back.

"Hello, did you miss me?"

"Yeah, about as much as I miss Gibson's lectures." Sprx snapped

"Oh, that's too bad. I was thinking about letting you go, but since you want to be rude, I guess I'll just make you suffer."

"Just give us the stupid prophesy" snapped Chiro

"Alright already, geeze, guys can be such jerks. Here's the next part of the prophesy."

"_Three little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One fell off and bumped his head_

_He was pulled into the floor _

_As his other friends began to feel sore_

_And they soon saw, their friend was no more"_

"Ok, well we know how, but we don't know who." Sprx said

"It has to be the part about the floor, but who can go into the floor" Chiro said

"Antauri!" Chiro, Sprx, and Otto said together

"But how do we keep him away from the floor?" Otto asked

Antauri hovered to the ceiling.

"Remember you must stay up there no matter what." Said Chiro

Antauri nodded. He looked down at the others and saw three dark energy hands about to attack them.

"Look out behind you!" he yelled, but it was too late.

The hands grabbed them. Antauri started to come down to help his friends.

"Antauri, No! You have to stay up there." Sprx yelled

Then, a jolt of electricity was sent through the hands and shocked Chiro, Sprx, and Otto. They screamed in pain. The voice came back.

"Antauri, don't you want to save your friends?"

Antauri looked down nervously. He didn't want his friends to get hurt, but he knew he wouldn't be of any help if he was captured.

"Don't do it!" yelled Chiro. He screamed as another shock was sent.

"You know you want to save them. All you have to do is come down."

Antauri looked at their faces. "Before I come, just answer me one question. Why go through all the trouble of capturing my teammates, and shocking them with electricity just to get me to come down, when you could easily get me from up here?"

"I did it to mess with you. I wanted to cause you pain, tempt you to do what I want, so I could have my way. Now come down."

"No! Don't worry about us! Stay up there!" Chiro yelled

He screamed louder than the first two times as he was shocked with a lot more electricity.

Antauri lowered his head as he came down and stood on the floor. The hands let go of the other three and disappeared into the floor. Another hand came up and grabbed Antauri. He was pulled into the ground as the others laid on the ground in exhaustion and watched.

Antauri was gone.

_**OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW**_

Me: Now you should be able to guess who the last two will be. I need help with another story I'm writing. I need you to give me ideas on how to torture somebody using ticklishness.

Nova: You are so dead!!!

Me: Ahhh! Who let her out of the ropes!?

Antauri: (whistling) I didn't do it (smirking)

Me: I will get you back in another fic that I write! You will pay!

(I run away as Nova chases me)

Gibson: (sigh) please read and review before Nova kills the author and the story goes unfinished.

DON'T FORGET TO GUESS WHO THE LAST TWO TO SURVIVE WILL BE!

IF YOU GUESS RIGHT I WILL TELL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. The Final Chapter

Me: Wow, nobody guessed right.

Nova: Really?

Me: Nope. Not one person guessed right. Pepperdadog even guessed wrong.

I DON"T OWN SRMTHFG

ON WITH THE SHOW

_**LASTCHAPTERLASTCHAPTERLASTCHAPTERLASTCHAPTERLASTCHAPTER!**_

The three boys sat up. They couldn't believe that Antauri just gave up like that.

"He didn't even stop to think how we would feel about this." Sprx complained "I mean, it's like he wasn't even thinking about us when he came down."

"You know the reason he did it was for us. He would never just give up." Chiro shot back

Sprx sighed. "Yeah I know. It's just…I didn't want him to go. He was the only one of us that stayed calm the entire time and came up with ideas."

Just when Chiro was about to say something, the voice came back.

"That black monkey gave up too easily…and it was all for you three worthless piles of scrap and human stuff."

"Please just give us the prophesy thingy and go away!" Otto yelled

"Well, someone's grumpy."

"Well, you would be too if some crazy maniac was kidnapping and killing your friends." Chiro said

"Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"Fine, whatever, just give us the prophesy!" Sprx was getting angrier by the second

"Ya know? I would think you would be trying to stall and give yourselves time to try to figure out a way to stop me, but I was wrong. Here's the prophesy.

_Two little monkeys jumping on the bed_

_One fell off and bumped his head_

_He looks sick everyday_

_So let me take him to the med bay_

_By something sweet he will be lead"_

"He looks sick everyday. Who could it be?" Chiro asked

"Well…what happens when you get sick" Sprx asked

"You cough and sneeze a lot." Otto replied.

"No, something to do with looks" Chiro said

"They say you look greener when you get sick." Sprx chirped

"So the prophesy is talking about Otto and it says he is going to be lead into the med bay by something sweet. So we can't let Otto near any candy." Chiro said

"Yeah. You got that Otto...Otto?"

As Chiro and Sprx were talking, they didn't notice Otto following a piece of candy floating in the air.

"OOOOOttoooooo" the voice said creepily (It's saying Otto's name, just holding out the O's) "Don't you want some candy?"

Otto followed the candy as if in a trance.

"Otto, No!" Chiro cried as he and Sprx ran after him, but he was too far ahead and was in the med bay just as they got to the door. A bright light flashed and Otto's screams were heard.

The light died down and everything was deathly quiet. Then the voice came back.

"Well, that takes care of Otto. Who wants to be next?"

"That's it! Who are you!?! I'm gonna kill you!!!" Sprx yelled at the top of his lungs

"Who am I? Who am _I_!?! _I_ am your worst night mare. _I_ am the dark thought at the back of your mind. _I_ am death knocking at your door. _I_ am the dark figure that watches you from the shadows. _I_ am the darkness that watches you while you sleep. _I_……_am_………...

Nova!"

The two boys stood there in shock. Then all of their friends came out of Otto's workshop laughing. The two just stood there, still in shock.

"We thought you guys were dead." Chiro said, relieved that they weren't

"We never were in any danger. It was all just a prank to scare you half to death." Nova laughed

"WHAT! You are so DEAD!" Sprx yelled as he chased Nova around the room.

"Wait; there are a few things I don't get." Chiro said

"What is it?" Antauri asked

"How did Nova do the voice when she was with us before she disappeared?"

"She pre-recorded that message earlier." Gibson said

"Ok, well, what about the dark energy hands?"

"That was me, Chiro." Antauri replied

"Cool. I have to admit that was a funny prank."

Sprx stopped chasing Nova and they walked up to the others. "Uh, no…it wasn't."

"Yeah it was. You should have seen the look on your face when everybody was disappearing. It was priceless." Nova laughed.

"I believe it is time for bed" Antauri said

"Yes, it has been quite a night hasn't it?" Gibson added

"Yeah and I gotta plan my revenge for Nova." Sprx said, smirking at her

"Dream on Sparky. You'll never be able to get me back." She replied, also smirking

The team went up to their rooms and lay in their beds, as sleep overcame them. Everyone except for Sprx, who was too busy reading something to go to sleep. It was a red book that had the word 'Diary' written on it in yellow letters.

_**THEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHEENDTHE**_

Me: Well, I wonder what kind of revenge Sparky is planning. I hope it's good. If you have any ideas, please tell me

Nova: I've decided to stop fighting it because I know that you're just gonna get me anyway.

Me: Good. READ AND REVIEW…OR ELSE!!!


End file.
